lazy_purple_tf2nimalsfandomcom-20200214-history
Shpee
The Shpee is a spy-like creature that can be found around most areas. Thanks to the genetic assistance gained from the Spy's "Meet-The-Chromosome", about 700 Shpees are born per minute. Their numbers quickly deteriorate, however, due to a high level of stupidity which leads most of them to be quickly killed by predatory mercenaries prey upon them for easy points. There are current hypotheses that they are related to the rare and endangered Spycrab, but current research is limited in this field and thus there is limited knowledge as to the evolutionary relationship between the two species. Birth and Early Behavior Baby Shpees (newbies) leave the nest (spy main youtuber vids) at eleven days old. Although they are capable of leaving, their legs are not strong enough to move quickly (realize they can cloak or disguise), leaving them at a high risk of attack from predators (average or tryhard). Shpees' legs do not fully develop until they reach adolescence (the learning curve), when Baby Shpees get their first backstab and begin to grow small wings (confidence). Due to the relatively slow development of the Shpees about two will ever survive leaving the nest (keep learning and trying). At this point, those two Shpees will have reached spyhood (amateur spy main) and are free to leave their regular areas and meet others, eventually leading to the creation of another nest (being an inspiration to newbies). Learning Phases During adolescence (amateur times), Shpees will learn how to use disguise kits to be able to land their first backstabs (play it correctly). After getting their first backstabs, Shpees recieve wings and start to move with increased speed and agility (attempt tricks). Unfortunately, due to their low level of intelligence (experience), most Shpees do not survive the ordeal (die trying). Adult Shpee Adult Shpees are shpees that managed to survive adulthood (experienced or average spy player). Papa Shpee Papa Shpees (pros or spy main) are shpees that have a nest (channel), kids (watchers), a wife, and a job (playing the game). They have unusually large heads, currently unexplainable by science (probably from modded servers).http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=188097998 Items *All stock *Young Shpees wear either Ghastly Gibus, Pyrovision Goggles, Gibusvision combo OR no cosmetics at all. *Adult Shpees may wear any hat of their choosing incuding strange ones if they own them (excluding Ghastly Gibus... though Galvanized Gibus is ok). Subspecies There are plenty of subspecies still unknown to the average merc, but there is currently only two official subspecies. The Saharan Shpee and the Golden Shpee. Saharan Shpee This subspecies consists of shpees from deserts (use the saharan spy set). These shpees are less common than the average shpee, because during the point of time when these Saharans leave their nest and come across a mercenary, they are easily picked off. Due to their inability to disguise themselves at will (consequences of the YER), their numbers normally deteriorate by 500 a minute. If they do make it out of the breeding grounds alive, they store sand to use in dances elsewhere. In an off chance they have the bloodline of the " Daydrangher" (pro saharan spy), they will have the passive ability to feign their own death naturally, but due to unknown causes, when uncloaking, they make an irritably loud sound that can be heard 50 meters away (dead ringer perks and consequences). However, if they actually get a backstab, the blood released from their victim stains their weapon, and causes them to disguise, and immediately melts away the target, leaving not a single trace of sound or flesh (YER perks). Hunting has become a great effort in taking this specific subspecies down, but only in vain, due to the bloodline of the "Daydrangher." Rumors The bloodline of the Daydrangher was said to have been incredibly old and more refined back in ancient times. People have said that back then, the Shpees of the Daydrangher bloodline could uncloak without the large sound occuring, but now, the Saharan Shpees today, have the bloodline tainted by unknown causes : nerfs. There are also rumors of the Shpee crabs but only 2 have been found. Items *Eternal Reward *Letrangler *Dead Ringer or Invisi Watch *Familar Fez Diamondback Shpee This recently discovered subspecies is known to be rarer than the Saharan Shpee. Only about 25 are born every minute but most of them survive due to their increased intelligence (weapon perks). This type of Shpee has a different appendage than the regular Shpee. Baby Diamondback Shpees leave their nests when they are at least a month old. This species of Shpee lives at least to 40 years of age. Unlike the regular Shpee they don't grow wings but after their first backstab and meal, their appeandage temporarily gets more powerful due to the blood of the victim getting absorbed and transformed to use as an attack mechanism known as "Back Crits".(it revealed that any knife used by Diamondback Shpees to backstab can do this) <---(perks of diamondback gun) Back Crits are extremely powerful and dangerous that almost no one who has encountered this type has survived at all. However there is a report of an unknown named Soldier that survived a Back Crit thanks to a magical enchanted conch shell that was keeping him (barely) alive (the concheror). Dr. Enforcicle Bloodline These are even rarer versions of Diamondback Shpee since there is only 15% of probability that a Shpee will have it.. Dr. Enforcicle was once a regular Shpee that was captured by scientists that wanted to experiment with him until a miscalculation on an experiment cause him to gain more intelligence than a human and he gained the ability to appear and disappear an Enforcer in his hands and grab any liquid and solidify it into ice at will.However the reason why he is related to the Diamondback Shpee it's because he mated with an female from unknown species that gave birth to the first Diamondback Shpee ever seen in history. Most Diamondback Shpees that have the Dr. Enforcicle bloodline gain the ability of to solidify any liquid into an ice knife that can solidify the victim when backstabbed and can protect the Shpee from fire but melting the knife in the process leaving them vulnerable until the knife regenerates (perks and debuffs of spycicle weapon). Others more rarely gain the ability to feign death but way more effective than the Saharan Shpees since it' doesn't make loud noise and it allows it's user to remain invisible if he doesn't move too much but after use the ability has to regenerate since it can exhaust the user if abused (cloak and dagger watch). It's unknown if there is any Shpee that can have both abilities but it's believed that the first Diamondback Shpee had both abilities since it was 1 month old and those were even more powerful and effective than his descendants have (uses diamondback with cloak and dagger also spycicle) Items *Dead Ringer or Cloak and Dagger *Spycicle *DiamondBack or Enforcer References Category:Requirements Category:Spy TF2-nimals Category:Widespread Species Category:Uncommon Species Category:Shpee